Opposites Attract
by DaughterofSelene103
Summary: Nico was having a great day. It was his birthday and everything. But he just had to meet Selene. Way to rain on his parade.  R&R. Tell me if I'm a sucky writer. PLEASE READ. T for mild cursing, later on.
1. I Run into a Random Demigod

Opposites Attract

Chapter 1

Nico's POV

I was walking in New York City, trying to get to Central Park. I was meeting Percy there for my 'birthday'. I thought about Percy's birthday two years ago. We had just beaten the Titan Lord Kronos and then he hooked up with Annabeth. About time if I do say so myself. Since I was thinking, I really didn't notice a lot of people around me. Of course, I didn't plan on crashing into a random girl. But some things just happened. Curse the Fates. I didn't notice her running towards me till it was too late. I fell on the ground, her on top of me. She had long, black hair that was tied in a braid down her back. Her skin was a pretty olive color. And her eyes? Her eyes were a beautiful icy blue. This girl would have made an Aphrodite girl jealous. She got up quite quickly. She seemed to be in a hurry. I rubbed my head.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" I asked. She just gave me a look. It was a look of pity, as if she were better than me. The nerve of her. I gave her my best death glare.

"It didn't seem worth the effort," she replied. She had a British accent. I was nearly shaking in fury. How dare she speak to a son of Hades like that? I'd make her pay. Wait, no, I can't. I promised Bianca to not hold grudges. And on the River Styx to. Stupid river. She smirked.

"Selene!" a red headed girl cried. She also had a British accent. She looked a little bit older than the girl in front of me. She was holding the hand of another kid who looked around her age while running towards us. As I looked closer at the other kid, I felt like I almost recognized him. Eh, probably seen him somewhere elsewhere in my life.

"Come on," he yelled. "Don't stop yet!" Both of the girls just looked at him. They then just exchanged a look and sighed.

"You do realize that we're both way faster than you, right?" Selene asked. Before the kid could answer, there was a crash farther up the street. As I looked closer, I noticed they were Cyclopes. Demigods. Of course, I should have known.

"Get behind me," I said. The boy immediately did, but the girls gave me a look. They raised their eyebrows at the same exact time. "Now."

"What do you think we are?" Selene said. "Some damn damsels in distress?" Her voice was slowly raising octaves. Stupid girl she was already on my nerves. Then, she did the thing that no other demigod had ever done to me in my entire life. No, she didn't kiss me. She slapped me. Me, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King. Big mistake. My eyes flared red.

"Nico!" a very familiar voice yelled. I turned around and saw Percy running the other way.

"Bit of help would be nice," I said, my eyes going back to their normal color. "Mind getting us a ride out of here?"

"Okay, sure," he said. "Who are they? And what happened to your cheek?" I glared at Selena again.

"Why don't you let the damsel in distress here answer that question, Percy?" I said. Selena glared at me.

"Why don't you two lovebirds flirt later, when we're not in a life or death situation," the red head stated. Both Selene and I were not happy about that comment.

"Shut up!" we both shouted. She smirked. See a resemblance there. Then, we turned around to see the two Cyclopes coming towards us. "Run!" I said, twisting my skull ring. Instantly, it turned into my black stygian iron sword.

"What the hell!" Selene swore. I smirked. She glared. See, it was a hate-hate relationship.

"Nico, stop, I'll hold them off. You get them back to camp. Make sure to take the satyr with you though." Percy said.

"How am I supposed to get them there?" I asked.

"Shadow travel," said the boy, speaking for the first time. "I'll stay here, I'm a protecter. Just make sure to get those two to camp." My eyes widened. I knew who that was. That was Bernie the satyr, one of Grover's friends.

"Go," said Percy. "Now," I nodded.

"Now wait a second, me and Gwen aren't going-" Selene was cut off when I grabbed both of their arms and shadow traveled to camp.

"With great power, comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." On that note, I promptly fell asleep. When I woke up, it was time for dinner.

"I see you're awake Nico" said Chiron about two seconds after I woke up.

"Yup, how'd you guess?" sarcasm dripping into my voice. Chiron laughed.

"Actually, I was about to wake you up." he replied, still chuckling. "I would like to ask a favor from you."

"Yeah, I'll do it." I said without thinking.

"Ah, good, I'd like you to guide Gwen and Selene around camp for the next couple of days." I looked at him. Then I burst out laughing.

"No seriously, what do you want me to do?" I said, still laughing. I only stopped when I saw the look on his face. This was going to be a very long two days.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Read and Review. Please review. I want to know if my writing completely sucks. I really do. PLEASE!<strong>

**Also, I want to recommend a book series that is AMAZING! It is called the Gargoyle Club. I heard about while reading "The Death God Alliance" by Asilda (who is and Amazing author). If you like books about myths read it, or, if you want more info, Google it. Peace Out.**

**DaughterofSelene103 **_(The Moon lady, not the character) _


	2. How to Have an Very Long Argument 101

DaughterofSelene103 here. I hope you like it! SOrry about the wait. I just needed a little bit of time and inspiration!

* * *

><p><strong>How to Have an Very Long Argument 101<strong>

Nico's Pov

I stared at Chiron for about five minutes straight, expecting him to jump up and say just kidding.

'Nico, are you all right?' he asked. I nodded slowly, before getting up and walking out the door. I spotted Selena and Gwen over at the volleyball court. They were both on the same team.

'Hey look, it's Corpse Breath,' an Apollo boy on the volleyball court said. 'Why don't you just go back to the Underworld were you belong?"

'Why do you call him Corpse Breath?' Selena asked. 'Is it because he doesn't use enough mouthwash or something?'

'No,' the kid replied. 'It's because he is the son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld.'

'Well, he's extremely annoying,' she said. What she said next was incredible. I wasn't expecting it at all. 'But that doesn't give you the right to be cruel to him because of his father. Kids can't choose their parents.'

'Um, hi, yeah, I'm here to take Selena and Gwen on a tour of the camp,' I said. Selena and Gwen both nodded and walked over.

As we were leaving, I couldn't help but ask Selena; 'Why did you stand up for me?'

'You may be a jerk, but you seem like an okay guy.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Hey, guys split it up!" Gwen said.

"He started it!" Selena complained.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 and a half hours later<em>**

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"See, you even admitted it,"

"Do you two ever shut up?" sighed Gwen.

"Your one to talk," said Selena.

"Oh no, I'm arguing with you," she replied.

"Well, we should probably keep on going with the tour," I said. You know, Selena wasn't that bad. Actually, she was quite nice (Though a bit quirky at times). That was quite a big surprise.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

R&R

DaughterofSelene103


	3. Didn't that Guy Die or Something?

Sorry for the delay. I was kinda busy with school work and sports and reading and more homework. R&R

* * *

><p>Didn't that Guy Die or Something?<p>

Nico's pov

I sighed looking down at the armor covering everyone else except me.

'Why aren't you wearing armor?' said the voice of the most annoying person in the ENTIRE world. Besides Percy of course.

I turned around and saw Selena standing there in full greek armor, that looked a little bit too big.

'I don't really need to, It messes with me blending in with the shadows and other such things.'

She just raised an eyebrow at me. 'What!' I said, slightly agitated. Why did everyone have to look at me like that? Especially her? Wait, why do I care?

'Oh, nothing. Except, wouldn't you be able to blend in more if you looked like everyone else, and you wouldn't have to use your powers?' she replied as if it were the thing any normal person would say.

'I'm not wearing that... thing... if my life depended on it.' Selena just raised her hands in the air.

'Sorry, I was just saying.'

'Why do you even care?'

'Can't a girl be curious?'

'Curiosity killed the cat,' I replied.

'Actually,' she began, 'Stupidity killed the cat, but Curiosity got framed.'

'Really, I never knew that,'

'You don't know a lot of things.'

'Should I take offense to that?'

'What do you think?'

'BLUE TEAM,' yelled Percy at the top of his lungs.

Selena and I jumped back, only then realizing how close we had been. My face burned red and I turned away from her as fast as anyone could.

'Does everyone know their postions?' Annabeth said. Everyone in the Hermes, Athena, Demeter, Poseidon (Percy), and Hades (Me) Cabins nodded.

The conch horn blew letting everyone in the camp know that the game had started.

I ran around to the far edges of the forest, Selena tailing right behind me. We were going to the flag, around the back just in case Percy failed.

We edged our way across the river and past multiple trees. Bushes and greenery past us. We had been walking around fifteen minutes until we finally came to the Ares flag.

'Don't let Jackson get the flag!' I heard Clarisse yell. I nodded at Selena. This was our distraction. I looked and saw that it was almost sunset. I mentally cursed.

'It's now or never,' I whispered to Selena. She nodded and started moving forward. Soon, we were right behind the flag. We had around a minute and a half before the sun was half way down and I could shadow travel. We also had a minute and a half before the security around the flag tightened, waiting for me to come.

Selena snuck out from the layer of thick underbrush and slowly crept over to the flag. She was just about to grab it when someone on the other team yelled 'It's almost sunset, head back to secure the flag!'

Selena grabbed the flag and ran towards the trees as fast as she could. I was waiting for her and I shadow traveled us to the river.

'You run the long way, I'll make a distraction.' I told her. We had a rule at camp that I wasn't allowed to shadow travel across the river in Capture the Flag.

It was completely unfair and biased. I mean, I could only shadow travel once the sun went down.

I held a piece of ripped red fabric that Annabeth had given me. This was all her plan. I held it close to me and ran straight for the river, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Selena slowly making her way towards the river, the long way, but no one noticed. They were all to busy chasing me as I made a mad dash for the river. I was almost across the river when I was tackled by none other than Clarisse. All of the other Ares kids were there, but they were all just watching from the side.

'Give up the flag.' she said.

'Sorry,' I said. I held up the piece of red fabric. 'Don't have it.' All of the Ares kids turned around to see Selena crossing the river, the flag changing from red to silver with a staff with two snakes intertwined on it. The symbol of Hermes.

Suddenly, a sun was shown above Selena's head. I sighed. Of course she was an Apollo kid.

'Who's symbol is that?' asked Annabeth as she suddenly appeared next to me. I gave her a look.

Chiron walked over to Selena and bowed.

'Hail Selena Smith, daughter of Helios, driver of the chariot of the sun.'

I just stared. Helios. Didn't that guy die or something?

* * *

><p>Hope you like it!<p>

R&R

DaughterofSelene103


	4. OMG, she likes me but as a friend

**So I finally updated. Yeah, sorry about that. I hope you like and please review. I'll give you an imaginary hug!**

* * *

><p>OMG, she likes me (but as a friend)<p>

Nico's POV

A few days after the Capture the Flag game, the entire camp had already started to make ideas on how to make the Helios cabin. Apparently Gwen was in it as well, but she didn't want to be consoler, so she gave the job to her younger sister, Selena. Poor Selena. But now she was suddenly really popular. I thought maybe we could be friends, but now that she had tons of people trying there was no point. Uh, my life sucks. No friends; and the one person I thought could be my friend probably does not want to be in a fifty-mile radius of me.

This was how I had been since the Capture the Flag game, stuck in my own thoughts. That was, until I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and ignored it.

Then whoever it was knocked again. Why do these people never leave me alone. Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away.

Well guess what.

My plan didn't work.

Why is it so hard to leave someone alone? Why did this person have to keep knocking? Finally, after ten minutes of knocking, I opened the door to glare at whatever son of Hermes had some bad idea to try and prank the Hades cabin.

But lets just say, as you saw earlier, not everything is as it seems and not everything you try work.

As I yanked open the door, Hades death-glare on whoever was standing there, I saw who was standing. There. In front of the Hades cabin, in her usual jeans and t-shirt was Selena Pevensie in the flesh looking really annoyed.

'Can I come in?' she asked. I shrugged not really caring. After a minute of both of us just standing there, I got a bit… impatient.

'Well, are you going to come in?' I asked, annoyance dripping into my voice.

'I would, but you're kind of standing in the way,' replied she in a casual manner. I blushed and stepped quickly out of the way. She walked inside, looking quite at home.

'Nice place,' she stated, not looking a bit nervous by the black and the skulls and the eerie green torches.

'Thanks.'

'I haven't really seen you around lately,' she said again, as though trying to start a conversation.

'I know.'

'Do I really smell that bad?' she asked trying to crack a joke. But I didn't smile. No, now she was one of them, the people with friends and family and popularity. The rarity that was preferred, like how Percy was a son of Poseidon, but I was a son of Hades.

'No,' I said before I could stop myself.

'Then why are you avoiding me?'

'Because, you have other friends now, and you would probably prefer to hang around them then the awkward son of Hades.'

She was silent for a few minutes before she continued.

'You mean you thought that I considered those imbeciles following me around my friends?' she asked me in an amazed tone. 'I thought you were smart!'

'What are you talking about,' I couldn't help but ask.

'I only really have one true friend at this camp Nico di Angelo,' she continued. 'It's you.'

I blinked hard before pinching myself, then cursing.

'Why the hell did you just pinch yourself for?' asked Selena.

'Making sure I'm not dreaming' I answered. 'Because that would really suck.'

She started to chuckle and I soon couldn't help but laugh along. Her laugh, it was contagious, I swear. After around fifteen minutes of us laughing for no apparent reason, we both calmed down.

'You know,' I started. 'I was thinking-'

'Oh gods,' interrupted Selena, 'someone call 9-1-1 we have an emergency, Nico di Angelo actually thinking! It's the end of the world!'

And then we started laughing again, and everything just felt right; the feeling that somehow, everything was going to turn out okay. Hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since Bianca had passed away.

And I suddenly knew that everything was going to turn out okay.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**I'll give you an imaginary hug!**

**R&R**

**DaughterofSelene103**


End file.
